comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200104175416
Fish-god B3 (Comicplant) vs Forest Lord (Wizard101) fgb3's profile: tier: 14 Dimensional name: fish-god b3 origin: comicplant gender: male classification: God of Water | Fish-God (God of All Fish) | Ascended Fish | Humanoid Creature | Cosmic being | Abstract Being | All-knowing Being | Dimensional Being | Combatant | Possible Digital being (has a digital form) | Magic Being | Transcendant Being | Prime Being powers and abilities: Non-oxygen Funcitoning (can function 100%+ without oxygen based atmosphere) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Determination, Transformation (Can transform into her Undying form), Limited Paralysis Inducement (Via Green mode), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, CQC expert, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at her soul like a normal attack), Limited Mind Control (Created a letter capable of causing Frisk to be unable to drop it), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Easily resisted the explosion caused by an overloaded MTT-Brand Oven) | Metapotence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense the cosmic flow and imbalances within it, regularly being able to detect its causes. Can gaze upon all time and space), Avatar Creation, Duplication / Manifestations, Fusionism (Can Fuse with Infinity), Dream Manipulation (Demonstrated here), BFR (Banished Nightmare), Perception Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Type 3. How it's seen varies on others, with some going mad, however this has never been shown), Alternate Future Display, Memory Manipulation (Demonstrated here), Power Nullification (Stole Strange's powers), Resurrection of others (Re-created the planet), Information Manipulation & Limited Transmutation (Changed the identity of Stephen Strange), Power Bestowal, Existence Erasure (While amplified by Eternity, Dormammu was able to erase someone from a timeline), Absorption (Pulled Necromancer into himself), Higher-Dimensional Existence | Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master in Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Aura (Which was shown to unleash and surround himself with fire), Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Analytical Prediction, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Time Stop (Broke through Hit's Time-Leap), and Empathic Manipulation, Able to block intangible attacks (Deflected Hit's intangible ki blast that had phased through other objects), Paralysis Inducement and Explosion Manipulation (Can trap opponents within his sphere of Ki, in which they cannot move and detonates in the end), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) | meta generation | attack potency: 14th dimensional speed: 14th dimensional lifting strength: 14th dimensional striking strength: 14th dimensional durability: 14th dimensional stamina: 14th dimensional range: 14th dimensional standard equipment: Clothes intelligence: Omniscient (Knows All) weaknesses: None Notable -- stats equalized at tier 14th dimensional hax on (except fish god cannot use metapotence), bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distance 34ft, location: large sunny forest second form fish god base form forest lord -- forest lord wins by probabily manipulation (counter generic abilities, counter meta power) (of fish god's). '''forest lord wins 6/10' (only way to win, clean win, all necessary counters) '' ''stats equalized played one of the largest roles in this match up (since 14th dimensional tier can beat anything unless a character is it's own tier or equalized to it's own tier) ''